boomerangcnfandomcom-20200214-history
List of programs formerly broadcast by Boomerang
This is a list of programs that does not air on Boomerang currently. Formerly broadcast Acquired programming * Numb Chucks ''(January 10 - July 12, 2015) * ''Grojband ''(June 25 - July 9, 2013; January 10 - July 12, 2015) Repeats of syndicated programming Cartoon Network * ''Mike, Lu and Og ''(May 2006 - March 2011) * ''Cow and Chicken ''(April 1, 2007 - June 1, 2014) ** ''I Am Weasel * Out of Jimmy's Head ''(October 1, 2007) * ''Johnny Bravo ''(January 22, 2008 - January 4, 2015) * ''The Powerpuff Girls ''(December 1, 2008 - July 10, 2015) * ''Samurai Jack ''(August 3, 2009 - June 1, 2014) * ''Ben 10 ''(September 7, 2010 - June 1, 2014) * ''The Secret Saturdays ''(December 5, 2011 - June 1, 2014) * ''Ben 10: Omniverse ''(November 3, 2012 - June 1, 2014) * ''Hero 108 ''(February 4, 2013 - May 30, 2014) * ''Camp Lazlo ''(January 6, 2014 - January 4, 2015) * ''Ed, Edd n Eddy ''(March 3, 2014 - January 4, 2015) Hanna-Barbera and Turner *2 Stupid Dogs'' (1993-1995) (TV-Y) *''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (1985) (TV-G) *The Addams Family (1992-1993) *The Adventures of Gulliver (1968-1969) *The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan (1972) *Arabian Knights (1968-1969) *Atom Ant (1965-1966) *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy (1959-1962) *The Banana Splits (1968-1970) *Birdman and the Galaxy Trio (1967-1969) *Breezly and Sneezly'' (1964-1966) *''Buford and the Galloping Ghost'' (1978) *''Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids '' (1973) *''Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels'' (1977-1980) *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' (1990-1996) *''Casper and the Angels'' (1979-1980) *''Cattanooga Cats'' (1969-1971) *''CB Bears'' (1977) *''The Centurions'' (1986) *''Chuck Norris: Karate Kommandos'' (1986) *''Clue Club'' (1976) *''The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley'' (1988) *''Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines'' (1969-1970) *''Devlin'' (1974) *''Dink, the Little Dinosaur'' (1989-1990) *''Dino Boy '' (1966-1968) *''Dragon's Lair '' (1984) *''Dynomutt, Dog Wonder'' (1976-1977) *''Fangface'' (1978-1980) *''Fantastic Four'' (1967-1968) *''Fantastic Max'' (1988-1990) *''The Flintstone Comedy Show (1972-1973) *The Flintstone Kids'' (2002-2003, 2005-2007, 2009, 2012-2014) **''Captain Caveman and Son'' (2002-2003, 2005-2007, 2009, 2012-2014) **''Dino's Dilemmas'' (2002-2003, 2005-2007, 2009, 2012-2014) **''Flintstone Funnies'' (2002-2003, 2005-2008, 2009, 2012-2014) *''Frankenstein, Jr. '' (1966) *''The Funky Phantom'' (1971-1972) *''Galaxy Goof-Ups'' (1978-1979) *''Galtar and the Golden Lance'' (1985-1986) *''The Gary Coleman Show '' (1982) *''Godzilla (1978-1981) *Goldie Gold and Action Jack '' (1981-1982) *''Goober and the Ghost Chasers'' (1973-1975) *''The Great Grape Ape Show'' (1975-1978) *''Heathcliff and Dingbat'' (1980-1981) *''Heathcliff and Marmaduke'' (1981-1982) *''Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch!'' (1971-1972) *''The Herculoids (1967-1968) *The Hillbilly Bears'' (1965-1966) *''Hokey Wolf'' (1960-1961) *''Hong Kong Phooey'' (1974) *''The Huckleberry Hound Show'' (1958-1962) *''The Impossibles'' (1966) *''Inch High, Private Eye'' (1973-1974) *''Jabberjaw (1976-1978) *The Jetsons'' (1962-1987) (TV-G) *''Jonny Quest'' (1964-1987) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Josie and the Pussycats'' (1970-1971) *''Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space (1972) *The Kwicky Koala Show'' (1981) *''Laff-A-Lympics'' (1977-1978) *''Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har'' (1962-1963) *''Loopy De Loop'' (1959-1965) *''Magilla Gorilla'' (1964-1965) *''MGM'' (2000-2008, 2012, 2013-present) **''Barney Bear (2000-2008, 2012, 2013-present) **Droopy (2000-2008, 2012, 2013-present) **Screwy Squirrel (2000-2008, 2012, 2013-present) *Mighty Man and Yukk'' (1979-1980) *''Mister T '' (1983-1984) *''Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor'' (1967) *''The Mumbly Cartoon Show'' (1976-1977) *The New Adventures of Captain Planet (1990-1995) *''The New Adventures of Huckleberry Finn'' (1968-1969) *''The New Fred and Barney Show'' (1979) *''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' (1983-1984) *''The New Shmoo'' (1979) *''The New Yogi Bear Show'' (1988) *''O Canada'' (1997-2002) *''Pac-Man'' (1982-1983) *''Paw Paws'' (1985-1986) *''The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show'' (1971-1972) *''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' (1969-1970) *''Peter Potamus'' (1964-1966) *''The Pirates of Dark Water'' (1991-1993) *''Pixie and Dixie'' (1958-1961) *''Popeye'' (1933-1957) *''The Popeye Show'' (2001-2003) *''Pound Puppies'' (1986-1987) *''Precious Pupp'' (1965-1966) *''Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse'' (1964-1966) *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' (1988-1991) (TV-G) *''Quick Draw McGraw'' (1959-1962) *''Richie Rich '' (1980-1984) *''Rickety Rocket '' (1979–1980) *''Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long'' (1964-1965) *''The Robonic Stooges'' (1977-1978) *''The Roman Holidays '' (1972) *''The Ruff and Reddy Show '' (1957-1960) *''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (1979-1982) (TV-G) *''The Scooby-Doo Show '' (1976-1978) *''Sealab 2020'' (1972) *''Secret Squirrel'' (1965-1966) **''Squidly Diddly'' (1965-1966) **''Winsome Witch'' (1965-1966) *''Shazzan'' (1967-1969) *''Shirt Tales'' (1982–1984) *''The Skatebirds'' (1977-1978) *''Sky Commanders'' (1987) *''Snagglepuss'' (1961) *''Snooper and Blabber'' (1959-1962) *''Snorks'' (1984-1989) *''Space Ace '' (1984) *''Space Ghost '' (1966-1968) *''The Space Kidettes/''Young Samson (1966) *''Space Stars'' (1981-1982) *''Speed Buggy'' (1973) *''Super Friends'' (1973-1986) *''The Super Globetrotters'' (1979) *''Super, Super Secret Squirrel'' (1993-1995) (TV-Y) *''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' (1993-1995) *''The Tex Avery Show'' (1996-2002) *''These Are the Days'' (1974–1975) *''The Three Musketeers'' (1968-1969) *''Thundarr the Barbarian'' (1980-1982) *''The Tom and Jerry Show '' (1975) *''ToonHeads '' (1992-2003) *''Tom and Jerry Kids'' (1990-1994) *''Top Cat'' (1961–1962) *''Touché Turtle and Dum Dum'' (1962-1963) *''Trollkins'' (1981-1982) *''Valley of the Dinosaurs'' (1974-1976) *''Wacky Races'' (1968-1970) *''Wait Till Your Father Gets Home'' (1972-1974) *''Wally Gator'' (1962-1963) *''What a Cartoon!'' (1995-2002) *''Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch'' (1974-1975) *''Where's Huddles?'' (1970) *''Wonder Wheels'' (1977) *''Yakky Doodle '' (1961) *''Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey'' (1964-1966) *''Young Robin Hood'' (1991-1992) *''Yogi Bear'' (1958-1962) *''Yogi's Gang '' (1973) *''Yogi's Space Race'' (1978) *''Yogi's Treasure Hunt'' (1985-1988) Warner Bros Animation The Program Exchange